Space Is Random So Is Life
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Dib makes friends with the new girl in town. Will they stop Zim's plans together and will they be albe to stop Alita from moving agien? Later Chaps ZimXoc RedXoc PurpleXoc please review !
1. Chapter 1

Yay I'm really nervous about posting this, and I hope you all like it nya~! ^-^ I also wrote this at school, when I was waiting for my parents to come pick me up. X3DDD

Also just a quick note, I have really bad spelling and grammar so I just wanted to let you all no ahead of.

Please review it really dose help me get these up faster and helps me knowing what every one thinks nya~! ^_^

It was ordinary. _'It always was._' It was seldom boring, _but she had no idea_, it was her life that she was oblivious to. But she always managed to smile threw the hard and even when she was blue.

10 year old Alita sat there with her eyes closed as she play happily with her hands making puppet motions. A huge book in front of her shielding the eyes of her fellow classmates.

It was a regular school day and she felt that nothing she did could be good, not on today's date anyhow. It was the anniversary of today's annual moving day.

Every month on the date of the 18th she and her family would pack up, usually, and move. Sometimes just leaving behind what they had.

Her family was poor and they didn't have much money, but they still managed.

Somehow or another tho Alita found that she could not for the life of her make any friends. Being the random hyper person she is, and being that she was unlike the humans of her planet. She was smart compared to her other kind. She was the Elite Alita as some would call her. For she always had her head in a book and always seemed to no what to do. But that was behind her peer's eyes, when they were closed however she was hyper and knew how to have fun. But she never lead on to this. No she couldn't, because that's not what people would except of her. She was the elite Alita after all, they all excepted her to be like this. But how ever as her family pulled out of the gauge to their old home and Alida looked out the window sadly bored that she could not longer entertain her self behind the closed eyes of her peers, even when they weren't looking. She had come to agree with her self, that this time, she would do things right, she would be her self in front of the open eyes of her very peers that she would soon be meeting.

"LOOK I SEES A CAR!!!!!" shouted a littlie SIR unit known by his master as Gir.

He was pointing out at the window on the small littlie table that he had pushed all the things off of.

"GIR!" Yelled an angry Invader marching his way glairing, "Why did you..." stopping now dead as he screamed he rushed to the window only to knock the littlie SIR unit to the ground as he laughed cheering the pain.

"Gir you could have blown your cover, if anyone had seen-"

"Oh someone did!" Gir sat up.

"What, who?! WHO DEAR LOOK UPON THE HOUSE OF ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM!" yelled the angry guy as Gir stood up.

It was dead quite. "Gir! Answer me who was it that saw you?"

More science.

"Oh yay...." Gir started pointing at his chin. "IT WAS ME!!" He ran off after pointing to him self only to trip on a taco that some how managed to find its way to the floor, if possible.

"TACCOOO!!!" yelled Gir as he went to eat it then stopped dead.

"Gir I'll be down in the lab... AND PUT YOUR DISGUES BACK ON!!! Gir?" he questioned after his sudden outburst.

The littlie gray robot was dead quite. "Gir? IGNORING A COMMAND!!"

"WHA!!!" A boy fell from behind him as Zim turned to look Dib was running out the door.

"Haha Zim, you'll never figure out what I've done! NEVER-"

The boy stopped dead as a scream to move from a female came and luckily just in time as a car came speeding to the curricular road structure.

Dib was on his butt as a girl ran panicked out of the stopped vehicle as her parents slowly got out looking back. They returned to their usual run-in when moving, but the girl ran straight for the boy to help him.

"Oh my goodness are you alright!" she said in a panicky way that caused both Dib and Zim at the door to turn their attention to her.

"Oh, ya... I'm fine..." Dib finally answered as he took the girl's extended hand.

"Aww thank goodness..." she said in a dreamily way, "My parents finally managed to not kill someone in a car... what a relief!"

Zim who was at the door slowly moved back not wanting any part of the girls family strange way.

"Hum..." The girl looked to him and Zim gasped slamming the door and knocking down a waving robot that the girl waved to as the blinds were pulled down.

A lazar fortress seemed to come over the boys lawn.

"Well I better be going then... "Said the boy as the girl looked to him about to open her mouth but stopped.

"Hum, whats wrong?"

"Oh! Its nothing..."

"Oh...okay then... Well see ya-maybe..."

Both turned to walk away as they both said the exact same word, "Alien."

Both stopped and turned to each other, their lose parts of their clothes swishing with their sudden turn.

Both happily expressed the same line, "You new?!"

"But you just got here, have you even ever seen Zim before?" Dib looked thrilled.

"No, but his skin.... even tho he had a disuse on I just guessed... His structures different then ours no?" Her voice chimed with excitement, this had never happened before.

"No way you new! I cant believe it, FINALY some one who agrees with me and doesn't think I'm crazy! My names Dib!" He held out his hand.

"My names Alita~!" She sang happily taking the boys hand.

_'Finally a friend has been made!''___

* * *

__

_**Yay my first Invader Zim story, unless i wrote about it once and don't remember-But I would have cuse this show just rocks nya! XDD LOL~! Hopes yalls enjoyed nya~! XD**__****_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I am soo happy I got some it really helps nya~! XDD

**I've been busy so that's why it took so long to post.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I will hopfully have the Tallest in the next one nya~! LOL! X3DDDD**

**Please review nya~! ^-^**

* * *

It had been till 2 O'clock in the morning till she finally went to bed. Alita had been talking to Dib for all that time.

The two had exchanged phone numbers and e-mails shortly after and started to talk.

Alita accidentally slipping on a few personal aspects of her life and Dib closely relating to them, like why she was called the Elite Alita, Dib truly did understand her.

Both children had soon gotten on the subject of School however and their longest conversation following school being their 2nd longest, Zim.

"So you dont no his alien race or anything?" She said laying flat on her stomach. her hand playing puppets ageing.

"ya-well I did hear him say Earken... What ever that may be..."

"OR!!" both exclaimed at the same exact time. "His race!"

"Oh man I so cant wait to get their tomorrow and see things for my self! WAAA!!! So cool!"

"Yay, It'll be nice to finally have some one I can relate to."

"Um..." nodding now. "I no what you mean!"

"So I'll see you then, I'll meet you in front of the school!"

"Sure thing I'll be their~! 7: 50!"

They both hung up later after getting sucked into another interesting Zim and at school theirs.

Morning took its sweet time coming the next day. Alita couldn't wait for class to start.

-  
-

Ring, Ring, Ring!!!!!!

Alita's eyes snapped open as she burst out of her bed room and snaching the clothes closest to her on her chair and desk near her closed door.

Bursting out of her bed room she ran up to the bath room only to have her hand fail to open the locked door and her body which was going so fast slammed into the door.

Alita fell to the ground.

A moment later the door opened to show a boy 8 years older then herself. He was tall and had a gothic look to every thing he wore. His piercing seemed to dull as the dark lighting hit him.

"Loser…" He slowly said walking away.

"Yay thanks bro…"

-

-

-

It took some time to get ready after that hole incident seens her brother Lee didn't seem to want to make things easy for her. Like always on the first day especially he made it trifling to get out the door as he tried his best to slow her down. As so it would seem.

Now out the door she ran as fast as she could nearly running into a littlie green boy. But ended up tripping instead over her feet being tangled instead.

"OW!!" slowly she got up as he watched her.

"DISCUSTING EARTH PIG!!!" He suddenly said as she turned to him, "YOU DARE TO ALMOST KNOCK INTO YOUR FUTURE RULER!!!!"

Alita blinked in amazement as he went on now trying to cover up what he said for people were giving him looks.

She was so astounded with the littlie man she accidentally let it slip out into the open as she said, "Your sooo-COOOL!!!" She pointed at him smiling, "What a awesome looking outer spacer!! I cant believe I finally get to see one-EEP! I so cant wait to tell Dib I ran into you!"

Zim was quite, to quite for a while, all the while thinking up his next move.

"Alita!" A male voice cut Zim off as he was about to speak.

She turned and smiled.

Dib was coming her way, and Zim glared.

"YOU DARE CUT OF YOU FUTURE MASTER!!!!"


End file.
